


'cause i'm obsessed with you

by timdrakelovebot



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, also i just miss cullen and i hate that he might become a shit dude in the future comics like wtf, but fuck it lets have some fun, go back to ur stupid crush on tim drake, i am so sorry for errors, idk why i wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdrakelovebot/pseuds/timdrakelovebot
Summary: Cullen, Gotham's favorite twitch streamer, comes home one night only to witness the beloved Red Robin rummaging his apartment. And if that wasn't weird enough, Tim Drake watches his streams? Soon enough he's dragged into a disaster by crushing on two attractive Gothamites.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Harper Row, Stephanie Brown/Harper Row, Tim Drake/Cullen Row
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. pizza rolls and boxers

Cullen was finally leaving his last class of the day and hopped down the stairs from the building. He huffed as he bundled up his scarf around his mouth to prevent the cold to bite at him any longer. Finally, the weekend arrived and he was planning to marathon Christmas movies with Harper tonight.

_bzzrt. bzzrt._

_**harpy:** hey wont be home tonight,_  
_**harpy:** the internship is runnin late :/_

_**harpy:** there should be sum pizza rolls in the fridge_  
_**harpy** : dont eat them all or im eating ur kneecaps >:(_

_**not edward cullen** : i cant make any promisessssss~_

_**harpy** : istfg i paid for this rolls… im watching u…_

_**not edward cullen** : iM wAtChiNG u.. u better be watching my streams…_

_**harpy:** i-_  
_**harpy:** do u know how cringy u sound???_

_**not edward cullen:** ….yes…_  
_**not edward cullen:** anywayyyyy, im sorry im becoming twitch famous_

Cullen shoved his phone back into his pocket as he started to turn around the corner. So plans weren’t exactly to plan, he could stream tonight that would keep him busy. He pulled the scarf up and headed in the direction of their apartment. Cullen started shoving his hand in his pocket to yank his phone out. He logged into Twitter, to send out a tweet of him streaming tonight. Later, he shoved his earbuds in his ears and allowed the punk music to flood his brain tuning out the honking and strings of cusses occurring once in a while.

Finally reaching his destination, he launched his backpack on the couch and started to raid the fridge. He yanked open the fridge door and frantically scavenged for his favorite frozen meal. Soon enough, he snatched the pizza rolls to prepare them and turn around awaiting to put them in the microwave.

With him being engaged with bopping to the music in his ears, he didn’t bother to notice a thud coming from his bedroom with a faint “fuck” following afterward. Shuffling noises and the opening over dresses and drawers were becoming muffled with the rock screaming at Cullen’s eardrums as he danced and jived in the kitchen putting the plate in the microwave.

The blonde headed toward his room to grab his laptop. Just when he was opening the door, he also manages to open his mouth agape when noticing the peculiar visitor inside his room.

“Red Robin?” He whispered, taking out his earbuds, and looked at the frantic vigilante who was scavenging the room, specifically rummaging through his underwear drawer and examining his boxers.

The vigilante in a split second froze like a deer in a headlight at the call of his name, yet he was still holding one of Cullen's boxers. Cullen squinted his eyes towards the figure, “I can still see you…”

Soon enough, Red Robin sighed as if that plan was supposed to work, and spun his body facing the startled boy, narrowing an eyebrow at the earbuds still screaming punk music through the room. In return, Cullen pointed at the vigilante with his boxer his hand.

Red Robin scrunched his face till he looked at his hand, "Ah, right, sorry."

He shoved the boxers back in the drawer, and Cullen shuffled for his phone to pause the music.

“You’re… you’re not Bluebird,” Red Robin pointed a finger at him, then looking down at his monitor to see if he’s currently in the right location.

Cullen straightened his posture, “No, but she does live here… She’s currently out doing something else-”

“Where’s her room?” He cut the other off instantly, starting to walk towards Cullen.

In response, Cullen pressed his hand against his chest full on knowing that this man could fling him across his apartment if he so wanted to, but still he pressed on, “Listen, I get it you superheroes have your superheroes things to do, but as her brother, you have to explain to me what you want out of her room because I didn’t receive a text explaining this.”

“You’re joking, right?” Red Robin looking down at him, arching a brow and taking his the smaller man’s hand off his chest.

“I’m not,” He brought his hand back to push his finger into his chest to push the figure back, only do more damage to himself than the recipient. Cullen grimaced and took his hand back to his side, shaking it as if it would relieve the pain.

“Now tell me what do you want from my sister’s room?” He took a step forward and close the door behind them leaving them closed in Cullen’s bedroom.

All he received was a huff and the taller man rolling his eyes, “If I tell you, will you let me go through?”

Cullen tilted him to the side, looking at the ceiling, swishing his lips to the sides.

“Are you seriously thinking this out right now?” Red Robin squeezed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I swear I’ll tell you and go, I just need something really bad.”

“Then start speaking,” Cullen said, leaning up against the door and propping a foot behind him on the door. It didn’t give him the cool bad boy effect he desired, but at least he received a chuckle from the vigilante who started to take a seat on his bed tossing his dirty clothes off the bed.

“I need a USB Drive that contains the names of places where Scarecrow and Riddler have been recently hanging out,” He explained himself and stepped back.

Cullen narrowed his brows towards him, “You have to make my room look like a crime scene to find something that should've been at the Batcave?”

“To be fair your room was already a mess when I entered,” Tossing a pair of sweatpants at Cullen’s face which he didn’t realize till the cloth hit his face. Cullen gasped and grabbed the sweatpants off the floor and chucked them at Red Robin.

“I’m not lying!”

“Fine,” Cullen leaned out the way for the vigilante to dart out of the room.

Before he had to chance to run in any other room he heard a call saying, “Her room is on the left!”

Only to be responded with a clatter of footsteps and more scavenging noises. While he appreciated Harper and all the good she does for the city, he swears he wants to wrap his hands around this dude's throat right now.

He went to grab his laptop and headed back to the living room. When Cullen placed his laptop down on the table, it appeared the hero hadn't left yet but instead peeked his head into the living space from Harper’s room.

“Are those pizza rolls?” Red Robin said, shoving his nose in the air.

Cullen was about to take a bite of one only to quickly respond, " No.”

The hero only gave what he would assume would be puppy eyes through the domino mask, “But-”

“I’ll let you have one… or two if you don’t cause a mess in her room,” Cullen cut him off pointing a figure in his direction as he started to prepare an extra plate of pizza rolls for him.

“Deal!” The Robin chimed and headed back into Harper’s room.

Cullen an extra cup of water in case the bird boy needed it and started pulling up his computer. He was checking his twitch seeing what he should stream next, checking his phone only to feel something behind him.

“You stream?” The robin leaned over very closely the man’s shoulder.

“You heard of personal boundaries,” He responded, though it appeared it had no effect on the man as he just squinted his eyes reading his handle, “Parkrowrow… I think I watched your streams before!”

Cullen’s eyes widen, “You? You know what don’t answer that, just eat these pizza rolls and leave my house soon, I don’t think Harper wants to see you after she finishes her shift,” Pushing the plate of microwave food at the armored suit.

Soon enough he had one the most powerful men in Gotham sitting in his kitchen munching on pizza rolls like it was his dying wish, “Mmh, I sa’ your War Gosth ‘oster in your rom, I fuckin’ love thath gome. Godth, this tathe bedder thath seth.”

Though he couldn’t process a word the other man was saying, it was still a sight to see a feared man shoving a whole entire pizza roll only to regret it as it exploded in his mouth like a bomb.

Cullen grinned, taking a bite of his food only unlike the other man, he has chosen to blow on his food, “I’ve been planning to stream it soon in honor of the announcement of the new game.”

The vigilante started to search the table for a drink and Cullen lent Robin his glass of water, “Aren’t you supposed to be the smartest of the group?”

He received a death stare, but Cullen shrugged, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table, “I’m just saying I heard a lot of great things about you, this is quite a letdown.”

“I can end you right now and no one has to find the body,” Red Robin said, hunching over the table and pointing the pizza roll at Cullen as if it was a weapon, and knowing the bats, it might as well be.

“That’s if you want to deal with Harper,” Cullen countered, knowing his sister would destroy anyone who would harm him.

There was a moment of silence before Robin leaned back in his chair and retorted, “Touche.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be-”

“Don’t you dare rush me when it comes to pizza rolls,” Robin lifted a finger and started to shove another one down his throat, only to desperately breathe out of his mouth to ease the pain.

“I swear to God, make sure to leave one for Harper or else she’ll be at my throat,” He glanced down at the emptying plate of pizza rolls, and darted his eyes up at the struggling vigilante trying to breathe out the steam.

After a moment of trying to breathe out the pain, “I’ll explain it to her.”

“Don’t blame me when you get your ass kicked,” Cullen took his cup away from him.

“Don’t you have any faith in me?” Red Robin leaned back dramatically, flailing his arms like he was injured.

“Absolutely not,” Cullen said deadpanned before drinking his water.

“Oh you’re plain cruel,” He staged whispered and got out of his seat.

“Where are you going?” Cullen grinned, staring at the superhero in his room.

“Now you want me to stay?” Red Robin responded with a wink and a cheeky grin. Cullen swore he was flirting with him right at this moment, and he didn’t know how to respond, but just get him out of his apartment as fast as one could.

“Ok, go, go!” Cullen got out of his seat laughing, shooing his hands towards the vigilante towards his room and out the window.

With one leg out of the window, he glanced his head towards Cullen, “I better see those pizza rolls when I come back here again.”

Cullen, had a grin forming on his lip as he put his hand on the top over his window leaning over Red Robin, “Who says there’ll be the next time?”

“I do-” The robin widened his eyes as Cullen pushed him out the window to disappear and leap back in Cullen’s sights with him grappling towards buildings.

"I'll get you for that!" His voice went faint.

Setting up his twitch set out before he started streaming, he grabbed his War Gods game and decided to play this instead to honor his new pal Red Robin.

“Sup guys! Parkrowrow here! I know I talked about Falling Dudes last week, but I decided that let’s play another game, specifically War Gods, in honor of the announcement of the sequel and as well of a friend who did some persuading for me,” He spoke into his mic launching the game.

As he waited for the game to load up, his eyes darted toward the chat and notice a particular subscription name that caught his eyes,

TimDrake

Was the official Tim Drake subscribing to his twitch session? Or was it just another account? Why would Bruce Wayne’s son be in his twitch chat right now?

_**lemonhater:** is that who i think that is?_  
_**manbat:** BROOO, tim drake? THE TIM DRAKE??? i guess gotham isn’t as big as we think it is_  
_**dickgraysonsbitch:** ...do u think the wayne family are gamers._  
_**itsyaboy** : idkkkkkk… it could be a fake account, like what happened to superman, i feel sorry for that dude… imagine having a username taken away from you for that user to make fun of you :<_  
_**fobtop** : 20 bucks its batman making fun of superman hehe, on god he would do such a thing tbh…_  
_**gothamsucks** : tim definitely says poggers, sorry, not sorry, i don’t make the rules._  
_**fiftyfeets** : nahhhhh, that doesn’t seem like batman game’s, probably green lantern or omg… the redhood,,,,, he wo u l d.._

Cullen felt his hands start to shake as he tried to process that this could be just a fake username. He gave a light laugh toward the rest of the stream chat, “Hey chat be careful, we don’t know if it’s really him, I’ve seen all your usernames, I know one of you has Danny Devito for a username.”

_**dannydevitotoelicker** : justified._  
_**superhoeing** : omg… what is ur username???_  
_l **lexluthorsbaldspot** : god has left us unsupervised for very long._

“Besides, maybe Timothy Drake has a thing for the War Gods series, I mean who wouldn’t?” Cullen tried to crack a joke to calm his nerves as he felt his hands were starting to shake when he held the controller. After a couple of deep breaths, he started to get back into streaming.

In the middle of the stream, he was finishing up a boss battle with one of the witches in the game after wanting to scream and break his laptop. There a sudden ping alerting him he was gifted subs, his eyes widened seeing the name: TimDrake, once more on his screen alerting him they gifted him 275 subs.

“Holy Shit,” Cullen whispered, looking back at the camera with his face flushed. Could this actually be Tim Drake? Who would be willing to spend more than 100 hundred on this simple Gotham City streamer, “T--T-Thank you! T-Thank you s-so much! Thank you Tim Drake!”

He swept his hair from his face, still trying to process what was going on, “I appreciate all of your support and everything you guys do for this channel!”

_**manbat:** omg.. could this actually be the timothy drake??_ _**s** _

_**norters:** im starting to believe so_  
_**batmansmells:** BROOO, imagine spending that money on a twitch streamer… def tim drake._  
_**weebnationss:** holy shit is he blushing???_

Cullen quickly looked at himself and noticed how fast his face started to flush and become red. He spun his head toward his computer and started to continue to play the game ignoring the fact he was blushing over Timothy Drake in front of thousands of viewers.

When the stream was starting to wrap up, he started to notice the twitch chat blow up increasingly.

_**christsfist:** are you kidding me??? thats actually TIM DRAKE??_  
_**kryptonitespit** : DID ANYONE CHECK TWITTER WHATS GOING_  
_**bros5lyfe:** DO CULLEN AND TIM KNOW EACH OTHER????_

Oh no. What’s happening on Twitter?

Without a breath, Cullen rushed his outro.

“Thanks for watching guys! I hope to see you guys next time soon!” Cullen grinned and waving at his camera.

When the stream was ending, Cullen scrambled to his phone looking at his notifications blowing up from people following him on Twitter and his friends texting him to check his Twitter and how did he know Tim Drake.

He pulled up Twitter on his computer and noticed the singular tweet. It was something so simple, but god did it drive Cullen inside.

**_@timdrakewayne:_ **  
_nothing is ever better than watching your favorite streamer, @parkrowrow_  
_definitely check out his channel!!! i wish i gave him more subscribers :”(_

Cullen struggled as his breath escaped his body He struggled to process what the hell was going on today, first Red Robin, now Tim Drake? How many weird encounters could one put it in a day?

“I bought Bat-Burgers!” Harper’s voice snapped him out of thought. Cullen lifted his head up and started leaving his room to welcome the smell of grease and cajun seasoning. Harper placed the paper bags on the table and started to cross her arms, “I see you didn’t leave any pizza rolls out for me.”

Cullen looked down at the ground and back at Harper, “Would you believe me if I said Red Robin came inside our apartment tearing it up and down for a USB Drive only to get hungry and eat your pizza rolls?”

Harper just stared at him, “Surprisingly? Yes.”

Cullen just walked towards the table and grabbed his jokerized fries, “Great because I got so much more to tell you.”

“Like Tim Drake shouting out your twitch channel?” Harper questioned, sitting down on the chair and began to unwrap her burger.

He instantly looked towards her, “How did you…?”

“One, it’s blowing up everywhere, and two, Steph called me the minute he tweeted it, saying that we have to get you guys to meet, which I’m not entirely opposed to,” She took a huge bite with ketchup dripping her chin.

“No…”

“Oh please, if anything it’ll do you good!” Harper spoke as she tried to swallow down her food and grabbed a napkin.

Cullen groaned, “I’ll make a fool of myself, you know how much I like him!”

“Pleaaaase,” Harper whined, leaning over the table to steal one of his fries, only to receive a faint “Fuck you,” in the response to her fry stealing.

“And if I see him, I might pee myself! Do you know what kind of first impression that is?”

“You’re overreacting,” She said.

“Yea! Well, you’re underreacting!” Cullen panicked, grabbing his Bat-Burger, and almost was prepared to stress eat his meal.

“Pleeaaase, if you say yessss, I’ll,” Harper pondered off as she took a bite of her burger, “I’ll buy you more Bat-burger for a week.”

Cullen scrunched his nose. That was a good offer, how could he refuse?

“Deal,” Cullen sighed exasperatedly.

“Great because if you said no, Stephanie would’ve dragged you out to it anyway!” Harper smiled with a side of lip curving upwards and started to work on her fries.

“She wouldn’t!” Cullen gasped.

_(Spoiler Alert: She would)._


	2. new found trust

“You know you’re going to get a big crowd when you go to G.U soon, right?” Harper swirled her fries in ketchup. Cullen merely just wrinkled his nose. It was hard to tell whether it was at the copious amount of ketchup on Harper’s fry or towards the idea of the crowd he’ll find waiting for him Monday. 

“I mean I wasn’t that popular before, I don’t think it’ll blow up that big,” Cullen grabbed his burger.

“You haven’t checked your phone since haven’t you?”

“Absolutely not,” Cullen squeezed his burger a little too tight unaware of the tomato that slipped out, “I didn’t expect him to watch my stream. I thought he has the stuff to do, not watch me play video games and quote memes all day, what the fuck?” 

They looked at the phone at the table that’s been flickering every once in a while. Various of Twitter handles and Instagrams user would appear. Even occasionally his GroupMes from University and text messages would make an appearance here and there.

His sister grabbed his phone and scrolled through the notification. She scoffed trying to not choke on her fry, “You’re blowing up homo. Also, You’re able to make a fool of yourself online, and you’re worried about a dude in a suit?”

“The dude in the suit is Bruce Wayne’s son! How are you not processing this?” Cullen barked and chomped down on his burger, letting the mustard and grease drip down his chin. 

The only salvation he had in this trying time would be the beloved fast-food Gotham holds. Batburger. Ah, Batburger, the worst and strangest customer service one could face, but what could you expect from a bunch of college students wearing party city costumes serving food based on criminals that probably have insurance named after them. God, Cullen loved every second of their food.

“You mean the man who accidentally posted a video of him combining a five-hour drink and Monster then called it a coffee substitute on his Instagram story once?” The sudden insult snapped him out of his thoughts as he was getting ready to shove half of his burger in his mouth.

There was nothing he could truly say in response, knowing it was true. It was rather obscure to see the man who had his face everywhere on billboards promoting the multibillionaire company become an absolute trainwreck on Instagram live. In return, Harper wouldn’t let Cullen live that down making fun of his taste in men.

He pulled back from his burger, pointing an accusing finger at Harper, “Okay, listen, I know Tim Drake isn’t the smartest person in the world, but he is sure as hell one of the most powerful people in Gotham City,” Cullen wallowed his enormous bite. 

“Besides, I’m not that sociable as you. You’re a flaming bicon, I’m literally just a gay-”

“Hey, homo, calm down,” Harper cut him off, reaching out for his hand. His emotions shifted allowing him to take a deep breath. He felt his body stop jittering as he looked at his sister.

Taking a sip of his soda,, “Still, I don’t think I should come along, I know you want me to, but I don’t think I contribute anything,” He laid his head down on the table wrapping his arms around himself. 

Harper’s lips were becoming a thin line before whispering, “Steph and I both care about you. It doesn’t matter if Tim does come, we still want to hang out with you because we both appreciate ur stupid Star Wars references and TikTok quotes,” She leaned across the table, squeezing his hand. To break the mood, she took a loud slurp from her coke.

“I can’t believe you’re dating his ex,” Cullen jumped from thought to thought eliciting a groan from Harper across the table, “Aren’t you guys trying to date his sister”

Harper flicked a fry at the sudden detective, “It’s an open polyamorous relationship and we love each other very much. Cass just prefers to stay out of the relationship once a while because it could feel overwhelming for her and I love and respect her decisions.”

Cullen grinned as he was waiting for his sister to gush about her girlfriends, “Ah, you lovebirds, setting me up for doom.”

“Calm down, we’ll probably walk around Gotham Village and grab some food, or whatever,” 

“Listen, Stephanie and I will be in the back hanging out-” Harper spoke through her food letting herself be a slob after her annoying internship. Her gaze went to the paper bag and looked in the greasy bag for more fries to torture.

“It’ll be our date, with you two tagging along, or well, the inverse, anyway don’t freak out! We’ll be following behind making sure things don’t get X-Rated between you two-”

“I’m not having sex with Tim Drake!” Cullen sputtered out. He felt his face turn into lava. This isn’t something his sister should be talking about. He drank his soda to calm down. 

A laugh boomed the room, “Ohhh, this is the first time I heard you sound frustrated about it. Come on, it’ll be tomorrow-”

“Shut up! Shut up about me being in love with Tim! This is worse than when Steph and Cass come over to spend the night,” He wagered a finger towards her getting prepared to make fun of the moaning noises he heard before.

Her face flushed and tossed her arms in the air, “ _Agh!_ You won! I am begging you to shut up right now, and just let this happen.”

Cullen mimicked Harper, leaving the table and towards the couch, “You wanna join in watching random Japanese game show?”

She pursued her lips and shoved her last fry in her mouth, “Who would I be to refuse?”

When the day arrived, Cullen crawled out of bed dreading the day. A knocking erupted at his door with Harper opening the door into the room, “You better get dressed, Stephanie will be arriving soon.”

Cullen wiped the drool on his face and flipped her off not allowing him the process to wake up. Dragging his feet in his dirty piles of clothes, “What about Tim?”

He could practically hear Harper rolling her eyes. She leaned against the door frame, looking down at her phone reading texts from Steph, “He’s currently in a meeting with Wayne Enterprise, he’ll meet us there, lover boy.”

“Shut up!” Cullen yelled, chucking his dirty underwear at her eliciting a scream. He rummaged through his drawers to grab a hoodie and jeans. When he shuffled into his clothes to go to the bathroom, he could practically hear Harper gossip on the phone as she leaned near the coffee machine. 

As they both got ready and had their breakfast, they were greeted with a knocking at the door to reveal Stephanie waving at them.

“Hiii!” Stephanie squealed pulling Harper in a hug and a peck on the cheek, “You’re so beautiful, I just wanna eat you up!” 

Harper pulled Steph in a tighter hug, and then looked at Tim with a mischievous glint in her eye as she pulled away from Harper, “Cullen!” She yanked him into a hug and squeezing him tight, lifting him in the air. 

“Wah! You’re so strong, what the hell?” Cullen grunted out with his body being squeezed. 

Harper cackled, yanking her off the blushing boy. Cullen swore his face was about to explode, “I-I didn’t even know he watches my stuff!”

Steph punched his shoulder, “I’m just playing, don’t worry! Oh! I’m so excited, I had to get you two to meet!” She twirled around the siblings getting ready to push them out of the apartment. 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t think I shouldn’t go,” He muttered underneath his breath, only to get Stephanie up in his face in return. 

She leaned over his shoulder as she pressed her finger in his chest, “You’re going! I’ve been planning this evening, since yesterday and it’d make both of your days! What’s there to refuse?” 

Cullen looked away, “I don’t know! It’s too much! He’s absolutely perf-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Stephanie looked at him in weary tiredness wrapping her hand over his mouth, “He once tried to convince me that a fruit snack wrapped in a fruit roll-up was a healthy breakfast, it was so hard convincing him it isn’t.”

“Doesn’t he have butlers to make his food?” Cullen questioned, muffled through her hand.

“Listen, kid, a manor is a strange place,” She removed her and slapped his back.

He squinted towards her, she was just two years older than him. Feeling the hormonal rage coming from the boy, Steph pulled away and left her hands on his shoulders.

“It’ll be one day, I won’t push you anymore after today, I promise,” Stephanie reassured him though behind her nurturing nature she wanted to scoop him in her arms and drag him out on the pavement.

“Fine,” He murmured underneath his breath.

The gang started to walk to the Village. The trip consisted of teasing one another specifically Cullen being the target of all the jokes. They were greeted by a crowd of paparazzi surrounding the park.

“What’s going on?” Harper rested her chin on Stephanie’s shoulder, pressing a kiss underneath her ear. She gave a giggle looking back at Harper and then toward the crowd. Her eyes widened, arms waving in the air.

“Tim is here,” Stephanie cried out, running through into the crowd of reporters. She narrowed her eyebrows at the small group of paparazzi as she tried to bust in the way of the crowd with the Rows following behind. 

Reporters started to part for the group noticing the two ladies' murderous intent in their eyes.

Tim was there in the middle trying to avoid the pressing questions of what would happen with the enterprise. When he noticed the group, he leaped from the bench and started to head over to them, “Hey guys!”

He skidded towards the group with a giddy smile, and Steph leaped to hug the boy, “Haven’t seen you since last night, how are you?” Steph ruffling his hair with Tim whining and laughing.

Tim pushed Stephanie away to wrap her underneath his arm, “Dude, I want to strangle Lex so bad, every day I get ready for work and then I have to see that stupid man sitting with a wide grin at the other side of the table. I- I just wanna slap his stupid bald spot, that does make sense?”

Cullen let out a laugh, only to stiffen up and raise his hand up to his mouth, “Sorry.”

Tim looked his way with widened eyes, “Don’t apologize, holy shit I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Cullen scratched the back of his neck struggling with his words. Harper nudged him in the wait as she was tired of the wait, “Uh, yeah, I was dragged here I guess you can say,” Playfully nudging Stephanie. 

Tim cocked an eyebrow, lifting his arm from Stephanie, “Is that so? I was quite eager to find my favorite streamer who wanted to meet me as well,” He spoke taking a step toward thim.

“I do! I do, I didn’t mean it like that!” Cullen started to fidget with his hands, struggling to make eye contact with him.

“And I thank you very much for those subs, and also that shout out on Twitter, you really didn’t have to, it means the world to me,” He tried to spout out unaware he was yelling aloud. 

Though his nerves started to chill when he noticed Tim smile directly at him, “Of course, you deserve it. I’m a huge fan of War Gods.”

“Come on, let’s go!” Stephanie twirled around and reached for Harper’s hand, stepping on her tiptoes for a kiss. Tim let out a quiet, “Blegh,’ which lead to Cullen laughing. Maybe Tim was as chill as Harper made him sound.

Tim and Cullen took the lead with the girls behind them laughing and gossiping about something that happened with Duke and Dick apparently. Cullen kept his mind at bay as he tried to not shake and jitter his hands any more than he has already. 

Every time he looked over he felt his breath escape his throat, and he started to avoid his gaze each time Tim tried to spark a conversation. He felt awful. He wanted this. He wanted to talk to Timothy. He wanted to crack so many jokes till both their stomachs were aching in pain. Distracted by his thoughts, Cullen tripped over his feet, stumbling till he felt two strong arms scoop him up before his nose was a bloody mess.

Tim looked over, “You good?” He asked easing him up. Cullen panicked and nodded his head repeatedly almost mocking a bobblehead. 

It appeared his answer seemed to be not enough, “Am I bothering you? Are you really okay?”

If Cullen wasn’t so nervous, he would’ve noticed Tim hesitating to hold his hand before pulling away. Cullen stared at him gaping his mouth like a dying fish, “You’re never bothering me! You’re absolutely incredible, intelligent, a stud, practically per-”

“Don’t think of me like that, trust me I’m not as prim and proper the PR keeps setting me out as, I’d rather be playing Minecraft,” Tim butted in with a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue between his teeth. 

That smile became ingrained in his mind. He wanted to see that smile everywhere and hold it dear to his heart. It wasn’t those posed smiles that everyone could that was fake. He seemed genuine, eager to meet someone who shared his interests.

Cullen tilted his head and frowned, “I didn’t know you played Minecraft.”

“To be fair, you don’t know a lot about me,” Tim replied, “We should play Minecraft together!”

He scratched his cheek, leaning in, “Are you sure? Me?”

“Well, duh, who doesn’t want to play with Gotham’s beloved streamer?” Tim scrunched his face as Cullen questioned himself. Cullen noticed himself starting to blush and he looked away waiting for his face to calm down. 

“How long have you been watching my streams?” Cullen piped up, swinging his hands back and forth.

A hum slipped out before Tim looked at him, “I think when you started playing The Remaing Few,” He placed his finger underneath his chin.

“Wow,” Cullen let out. 

Tim arched a brow, “You good?”

“Yea, you’ve been there since the beginning, I didn’t know I was that entertaining that to you,” Cullen teased silently.

Tim snorted, “Gaining an ego, are we?”

Cullen straightened up and flushed, “N-No!” 

“I’m joking, don’t worry,” Tim placed his hand on his shoulder, “Trust me, you have no ego compared to other people I’ve ever met at Galas.”

Cullen glanced over, and Tim pulled his chin back at the thought of the millionaires who tried to strike conversations with him only to fail in shame.

“Who would expect old white men to be such assholes?” Cullen joked, nudging his arm into his only to be surprised at the sudden amount of muscle he was hiding underneath his denim jacket.

He stared at his muscle till Tim said, “The only old white men worthy of respect is Alfred, and I’ll die on that hill.”

“Is he that much of a bad bitch Duke’s Instagram story makes him be?” Cullen questioned remember seeing the videos of him coming to roast the youngest Wayne whenever he tried to insult anyone else. 

Tim snorted, “God, you have no idea.”

Before he could start his next topic about Alfred, he glanced over at Cullen’s hoodie, “Were you wearing a whole Star Wars hoodie this whole entire time, and I didn’t notice it?”

Cullen’s face lit up, leaning upon his toes, “You love Star Wars?” 

“Absofuckinglutely!” Tim barked out.

This led to the boys babbling on about the universe of Star Wars. They were in the middle of laughing at a joke about Star Wars till Stephanie came in between them wrapping her arms around their shoulders, “I’m huuuungryyyy, let’s get something to eat! What are we feeling?” 

“You wanna get some sushi? We can make fun of Cullen’s improper chopsticks skills,” Harper spoke, pulling her off the boys.

Ignoring Harper’s jab, Cullen looked at Tim, “I could kill for some sushi right now.”

Tim nonchalantly agreed. With everyone walking to the nearest Japanese restaurant, Tim pulled up his phone and handed it to Cullen, “Here put your number in.”

Cullen felt his hands start to shake instantaneously when he came in contact with the phone and started typing his number, “Thank you.”

“How else can I contact you?” Tim nudged him and opened the door for him with Harper and Stephanie making cooing noises at them. Cullen looked at the place realizing how out of budget it was for both Harper and him to afford, only for Tim to whisper behind, “I’ll pay, trust me, don’t worry.

The service felt nothing like what he was used to on the other side of Gotham. He stared at Stephanie and Tim who felt like this was an average day for them expecting these luxuries. Specifically, Tim had to privilege to be on a golden pedestal by the waiters and waitress dropping them free food here and there.

Cullen pulled the chopsticks to his mouth and started to get frustrated as his sushi dropped into his soy sauce splashing against his clothes, “I’m just God’s jester in this cruel world.”

Tim snickered and held out his hand for Cullen’s, “Here let me help you position your hand correctly.”

He felt his face flush as he let Tim hold his hand and position them into using chopsticks, “My mom would get frustrated every time I use them wrong growing up,” He drabbled on and looked at Cullen with a smile.

He swore he thought he saw the billionaire blush as he looked back down at his hands, “Sorry,” Tim muttered.

Stephanie cooed from across the table, “Won’t you look at you two?”

She was about to say something before Harper chuckled and shoved sushi in her girlfriend’s mouth before anything else could happen.

As everyone was starting to finish their meal, Tim tapped Cullen’s shoulder. He glanced over, “Come on, let’s take a picture!”

Cullen felt his face flush and nodded only for Tim to wrap his arm around him, pulling him with their heads next together to get in the frame. 

_Oh God, this was how he was going to die?_ From heat exhaustion with how hard he was burning up at the skin contact with Timothy Drake. He can’t protest now, can he?

Cullen looked over at Tim’s face seeing him smile like the Greek God’s have sculpted his face. As cliche as it was, Cullen wanted to do nothing more but drown in his blue eyes. He swore there was a hurricane in those eyes that could cause destruction with his glare.

Or how he wanted to trace his fingers over the billionaire’s jaw, hoping he could feel the soft yet sharp edge. How could one look so innocent, yet knew how to cause havoc on other businesses ready to taint his name?

He heard the snap go off, and Tim pull his phone back to him, “Aw, this looks great!”

“You guys are acting like a couple already,” Harper snickered, “Your caption makes it sound like you guys are dating.”

**_@officialtimdrake:_ **

_multiple subs later, and now i’m finally out having dinner with him!_

_i hope i’m @parkrowrow favorite subscriber! _

“Aw, shut up,” Cullen whispered placing his hand over his face to avoid the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Tim laughed and ruffled Cullen’s hair.

“Aw shit, Cullen we gotta head home early, I got the internship ready to kick my ass soon,” Harper muttered against Steph’s head and pressed a kiss against her hair..

Tim looked over at Cullen, “I had a fantastic time hanging out with you, I hope you know that.”

Cullen felt his breath hitch nodding, “Y-Yea, the same with you. Y-yea.”

Harper and Cullen reached their apartment. Cullen jumped into his bed pulling his laptop onto his chest as he checked Twitter seeing his name trending on the explore page.

“Holy shit,” He whispered, sitting up seeing the same photo repeat and people speculate their relationship. 

**_@brattybats:_ **

_are they dating??? ARE THEY DATING??? they would_

_be so cuuuuuute!!!!!!!_

**_@gothamstinks:_ **

_ohmygod this is the strangest crossover the universe has_

_ever seen…._

**_@camilepoe:_ **

_does this mean…. tim drake-wayne is bi????_

_A BICON??_

**_@redhoodsimp12:_ **

_no offense, but tim drake def deserves better than_

_a silly streamer._

It wasn’t till he noticed that it was getting late he spent his night on the web. Cullen placed his laptop away and looked at his clock begging him to go to bed, but his mind was too disturbed by his newfound social status.

He was getting ready to grab a cup of apple juice and watch random youtube videos to keep his mind at bay till he heard a tap at his window.

Cullen stiffened and looked over his shoulder, only to see a domino mask looking at him with a silly little grin.

“Red Robin?” He whispered as he started to open the window, “What are you doing here?”

The vigilante rolled in the room, “I just wanted to hang out with one of my new friends,” Sitting up and leaning against the bed.

After closing the window, Cullen loomed over him. Without hesitation, he asked, “That’s not all, is it?”

Their eyes connected, “I-I had a rough night.. and I need someone to talk to.”

Cullen wanted to swear that he heard the vigilante's voice rise a pitch, but he didn’t want to edge him on any longer, “I have a sibling too you know? I can tell when someone is lying. Aren’t you supposed to have a multitude of friends?”

“I’m not as popular as the other Bats as you want to assume I am,” Red Robin curled his knees to his chest, resting his chin in between.

“Is it because you’re annoying?”

“Wah- That was uncalled for!” The Robin raised his voice only for Cullen to come in close to tell him to shush so Harper wouldn’t hear anything in the room next door.

Cullen peered down at him, “You’re a real nuisance, you know?”

Robin leaned in, “You still let me in when you didn’t have to.”

“Well, you could be in danger,” Cullen explained himself looking below him. There was a glint of mischief in his smile, and Cullen couldn’t understand why.

“What are you going to do?” Before he could finish talking, he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. It wasn’t till he looked, Cullen was yanked down on the ground. A groan escaped his mouth when his back connected to the floor.

“Asshole,” He groaned, sitting up, meeting Red Robin’s face near him as he leaned over him. Cullen’s breath hitched, staring at the whites of the domino mask.

“You talk too much, you know that?” Red Robin held his palms out as if his response was appropriate for the damage.

“I-”

“Cullen! Are you okay?” Harper knocked on the door, calling out. Cullen’s face flushed as Red Robin leaned over him, staring at the door. 

“Yea! It’s all alright, don’t worry!” Cullen responded, eyes locked onto Red Robin’s. 

That answer didn’t seem to satisfy Harper, as she started to crack open the door, “Are you sure? Why are you making so much noise-”

“Don’t come in!” Cullen yelled, petrified, shoving the vigilante, “I- I was masturbating!” 

Red Robin faked a vomit, receiving a smack on the back of the hand from Cullen

“Ew,” Harper closed the door shut, “Jesus, Cullen, keep it to yourself.”

Cullen groaned as he heard the footsteps go away. He laid down on the ground, ignoring the snickering in front of him.

“That was your fault, and you know it,” Cullen muttered as he placed his hands over his face to cover his rosy cheeks. 

“Didn’t know your sister was so protective of you,” He grinned, stepping off Cullen. Cullen playfully kicked him, and Red Robin, the smart man he was, faked a hurt response. 

“She always felt required to look out after me ever since our father,” His voice faded quiet, and he felt Robin’s stare at him. Oh no, he was going to overshare. His weakness, his ability to trust too fast was starting to show.

“That’s not all, is it?” The man across asked, leaning in. 

“It was worse especially when high school came around,” Cullen trailed on, avoiding his gaze and shut his eyes tight avoiding the vivid pressing memories.

“She… She had to leave for a Wayne Gala. I remember teasing her about how she had to be perfect for the Waynes. I practically begged her, she had to be perfect for Tim fucking Drake. God, I have such a stupid crush on him,” He whispered underneath his breath unaware of the hitch in the vigilante’s breath.

“It wasn’t till she left, I was greeted with a group of shitheads from school,” Cullen laid back down again, resting his arm over his eyes, “They never knew when to stop! S-Sometimes they would get rough, but this time, it was the absolute worst.”

Memories of his misery with the group started to flood in one by one. He remembered arriving late for certain classes to avoid their gaze, their words hurting more than a knife, how he had to hide bruisings from Harper only for her to tell immediately. High school was nothing but Hell in Cullen’s eyes.

“They took turns to throw their punches at me, soon enough I was on the ground struggling to get back up, they kicked me till their legs gave out, hurting me wasn’t enough for them, they wanted to mark me, make fun of me, a public laughing stock,” Cullen’s hand started to graze at his head feeling the once shaved spots to uneven patches of hair. 

He didn’t speak about what happened next, but he knew the answer was clear with the silence in the room. 

“It wasn’t till they left and I was alone in the dark, I was processing what had happened. When Harper arrived, I felt ashamed of myself, I was the one who ruined this family,” Cullen filled the silence.

“I’m sorry,” He felt a hand press against his, Cullen glanced overseeing him. It wasn’t a pitiful look, but rather a look of understanding. Understanding of hurt and pain.

“Don’t be, I’m sorry for dragging you down in this mess,” Cullen explained, yawned unaware of how tired he actually was in this moment, “Batman managed to help top.”

“Really?” Red Robin’s eyes widened, laying down next to him.

“Oh yeah. The greatest experience of my life, no offense, but he’s kinda hot,” He teased.

The vigilante scrunched up his face, “First Tim Drake? Now Batman? Your taste in men is insufferable!” 

Cullen laughed, “Shut up, I bet you have awful taste…” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence as he looked over at him unaware if vigilantes could even date or if he even had a significant other.

“I like men,” He responded, being able to tell from Cullen’s curiosity, “I had a girlfriend, didn’t work out, she discovered she was a lesbian, and I discovered I was gay. We realized we were better off as friends.”

“Are you guys still friends?” Cullen asked.

“Oh yea, she makes it a priority to check in on me. Even when we’re not together, I feel like she’s a soulmate in a sense, you know?” He explained, “Whenever I need someone to talk to, she always answers every one of my calls, and stays with me throughout the night till I fall asleep.”

“She sounds like an angel,” Cullen smiled fondly, leaning on his side.

“Don’t let that fool you, she’s an absolute devil. I remember my alarm blaring Ariana Grande one morning because I said her newest album wasn’t that good,” He cut him off quick not allowing Cullen’s vision of her to be tainted.

Cullen snorted and pushed him away, “She had every right,” He would have done the same thing to Harper.

“Fuck youuu,” Robin spinning onto his stomach, shoving his hand at Cullen’s face trying to shut him up only receiving muffled profanities in return. 

Cullen pushed his hands away and closed his eyes, allowing himself at the moment with the teasing vigilante. 

His mind started to fog begging him to sleep, but he wanted to listen to him. He wanted to hear every word he had to say about his friends, but the anxiety and adrenaline from the day started to fade. Cullen’s eyes lingered a little longer on the mask.

There was something about this masked man that he was able to let himself hold confidence. Maybe because he didn’t need to worry about seeing this man ever again. It was just only him and the figment of his imagination. Who could it be behind that mask?

He wanted to raise his hands to touch his mask, to feel something from his face. His fingertip only managed to make it to his chin with the bird boy confused at the contact. Before he knew it, Cullen drifted off into slumber.

The last thing he heard was, “Goodnight, Cullen.”

When Cullen woke up, he noticed he no longer was on the floor, but in his bed wrapped in his covers. He felt his phone vibrate aggressively on the bedside table. He noticed a note his phone was on top of.

_How dare you for sleeping on me like that >:C _

_I hope you’re okay, and even when Harper isn’t there for you,_

_I’ll always be there for you as well._

_Red Robin_

Cullen snorted, “How cheesy.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hue hue, sorry for late updates, and thank u for the appreciation on the previous chapter!!!! that really means a lot especially this being my first fanfic!!! finals are killing me, and this fanfic helps me to write something out especially with the stress. i hope u enjoyed it!! i'm sorry for late updates!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ahoyyyy, ngl im pretty impressed u decided to actually read this, im kinda in debate if i should continue this bc i decided to write this before exams, i might continue it for shits and giggles bc they're a stupid funny pairing and i like cullen's silly crush on timmy!! anyway pls leave criticism and comments below, i will give u jokerized batfries. pls.


End file.
